entiende que te amo
by Kaori kawai TT.TT
Summary: lucy esta muy enamorada de cierto dragón slayer fuego pero este no parece darle importancia pero que pasaría si mirajne dice una mentira y natsu la tomara muy enserio -mal summary es mi primer one-short tengan le compasión


Entiende que te amo

Declaimer:fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenesen solo se los pedi prestados a hiro mashima :3

Es mi primer one-short a si que tengan compacion con el

Pensamientos:-nya nya nya-

Pensamientos mio: (entre parentecis)

Textos:-blabla-

Entiende que te amo

Era un dia normal en nuestro gremio favorito, sillas y mesas volavab por cualquier lado, natsu y gray con sus peleas normales,una jubia animando a su gray-sama, una pelirroja gritandole a gray y a natsu que se calmaran ( que raro XD ), y como normalmente una cana bebiendo y un hombre apasionado por la palabra hombre, pero una cierta maga rubia se mantenia alejada de todo eso ella andaba sentada en la barra hablando con mira de un muy conocido chico de pelo rosado.

-ya nose que hacer-decia la rubia

-ara ra no tienes que deprimirte lu-chan-dijo la peli blanca

-pero mira ya nose que diablos hacer-dijo nuevamente

-hay lucy pero ya saves que natsu es como un niño aun no puedo creer que te ayas enamorado de el-decia mirajne

-ya lose no me regañes-se quejo lucy

-ja alfin y al cabo el amor es siego-decia mira con gracia

-mmm... yo creo lo mismo-dijo lissana apareciendo derrepente

-l...l...lissana desde cuando estas aqui?-pregunto lucy asustada

-ah asi desde hace rato lucy yo tambien creo que fue muy raro que algien como tu se aya enamorado de el-decia lissana

-tu crees espera a caso no sientes los mismo por el- decia media triste

-no claro que no lo unico que siento por natsu es como un lazo familiar como el de elf-nichan (si se escribe asi :P) nada mas a parte yo creo que natsu siente lo mismo por ti-termino de decir lissana con una sonrrisa

-no tu crees para mi es un tonto idiota-decia lucy media sonrrojada por las palabras de lissana

-tu crees mm bueno-decia mira con una sonrrisa tipica de ella

-bueno chicas me voy a descansar un rato luego vuelvo-decia mientras se levantaba

-SI LUCY NO QUERRAS LLEGAR TARDE A TU CITA-decia mirajne en un grito

-SI LU NO LLEGES TARDE-acoto lissana

Pov natsu

-QUEEEEEEE UNA CITA LUCY, MI LUCY QUIEN MIERDA LA INVITO A UNA CITA JURO QUE LO ASESINARE espera espera porque me tendria que importa ella es mi amig... NO NO Y NO LUCY NO PUEDE SALIR CON NADIE MAS QUE YO LUCY ES MIA-pense mientras me iba enojado cada vez mas con mi mismo

Fin del pov natsu

En ese momento que lissana y mirajne dijieron eso todas las miradas se posaron en la rubia haciendola sentir un poco avergonzada

Pov lucy

-queeee mirajne yo no tengo ninguna cita-pense mientras me ponia roja siento que podia sobrepasar el color de cabello de erza

-ara ara no querras hacerlo esperar-me dijo mirajne y me giño el ojo a si que decidi seguirle el juego ya que no pasaria nada verdad bueno eso pienso

-ah ehh cierto me esta esperando-dije super nerviosa ya que natsu me miraba fijo y serio desde una parte del gremio-esto me esta icomodandooo-pense mientras me levantaba del todo de taburete de la barra y me dirigia a la salida

Fin del pov lucy

en el momento que lucy estaba saliento sintio que le tomaban su mano con mucha velocidad y la llevaban a una direccion que ni ella savia mientras que todo el gremio veia la ecena con una gotita de sudor mientras que mirajne sonrreia picaramente y pensaba

-ara ara natsu no pense que fueras tan posesivo-penso mientras limpiaba la barra

En otra parte

-kyaaaaaa!-gritaba una rubia que el desconosido para ella la llebaba a un lugar muy conocido para ella, ella no savia como habia llegado alli ni quien la trajo ya que cuando la arrastraron fue muy derrepente y no se fijo quien se la llebaba

-auchhhh es dolio -se quejo la rubia- oye t... nat... natsu-dijo sonrrojada

-oye natsu, natsu nee natsu-decia lucy que lo veia con la cabeza gacha y con su flequillo tampandole los ojos

-lu..lucy es verdad eso-pergunto lucy

-ehhhh-contesto lucy confundida

-Dime si es verdad –dijo natsu empujando a lucy hacia la pared

-auchh natsu qu... que demonios te pasa-pregunto con las mejillas ensendidas

-ya saves lucy lo que dijiste que ibas a salir con otra persona eso lucy eso-decia natsu exasperado

-queee eso-de enserio se lo creyo penso lucy-y ti que te importa natsu si tu y yo no somos nada que te tiene que importar-dijo lucy media enojada mala idea porque hizo que el hijo de igneel extallara

-QUE NO ENTIENDES LUCY TU ERES SOLO MI Y DE NADIE MAS NINGUNO PUEDE SALIR CON TIGO NI VERTE CON ESAS ROPAS solamente yo lucy-decia natsu mas rojo que podia compararce con el cabello de erza

-quee nat... nat... natsu- decia lucy en el mismo estado que natsu

-ahh lucy a caso no es escuchaste entiende que te amo- dijo natsu –entiende que yo te amo-dijo nuevamente pero natsu se dio cuenta que iba a volver a hablar asi que antes que ella dijese alguna palabra la beso al principio fue un beso dulce y tierno pero luego paso a ser un beso lleno de amor y pasion hasta que tuvieron que parar porque se quedaron sin oxigeno (estupido oxigeno o )

-na... natsu yo tambien te amo natsu-dijo lucy con una sorrisa y sus mejillas sonrrojadas

-lucy quieres ser mi novia-pregunto el joven dragneel

-siii si natsu-dijo lucy mientras ella se tiraba a darle un abrazo pero por accidente ella trastabillo callendo ella encima de natsu

-natsu etto perdon-dijo lucy roja

-no, no pasa nada-dijo el pelirosado con una sonrrisa no tan inocente y de un momento a otro ella paso de estar arriba de el a estar bajo de el

-nat...-ella quiso desir algo pero fue callada por el dedo de natsu es sus labios

-shhh-dijo y la comenzo a besar

Aunque los dos estubieran solos en la habitacion nunca supieron que un pequeño gato azul estubo precenciando todo en vivo y en primera fila todo lo que paso

-jejeje ay natsu nunca te imagine que fueses tan pervertido bueno esto va a ser buenas noticias en el gremio alli voy-penso el pequeño exceed mientras los dejaba a solas

Fin

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

NTA:hola bueno gracias por leerlo hasta el final W dejen _reviews_ y todos los que estan siguiendo un cambio en nuestras vidas no se procupen pronto actualizare como recompenza les dejo este one-short que espero que haya sido de su agrado

By:yukino-chan


End file.
